Hellgun
by Alexnandru Van Gordon
Summary: (HellsingTrigun) What happens when Vash and Knives somehow find themselves on earth after their final showdown? And who is this Alucard? What is Hellsing and what exactly is a vampire…
1. Default Chapter

Hellgun

By Alexnandru Van Gordon and Victor Van Heiring

Alex: For those who haven't guessed yet by the title—this is a crossover between Hellsing and Trigun. If you haven't seen either series, I suggest you do because they are the best animes in the world!

Victor: Damn straight.

Alex: Ahem…anyway—this isn't a comedy, but there will be a few laughs just because Vash is a goofy guy and even Victoria has her funny mistakes. This story takes place after the episodes in each series, just so you know. I'm doing this with my cousin because he loves Hellsing and I love Trigun.

Victor: I love blood and gore…

Alex: So do I—that's why I'm warning you readers that there will be a little of that here and there to keep the story in character, as well as all our favorite people.

Victor: (_Slaps Alex on the back of the head_.) Cut it out with the warnings all ready. You do that all the time in your other stories even if someone cuts their finger.

Alex: Ow…Anyhow, that reminds me… (_To readers_ :) For all of you who are reading my other stories, especially Blast to the Supposed Past and its sequels, I haven't given up on them yet. This is a side thing with my cousin.

Victor: Yeah, and I'm going to start my own Hellsing story sooner or later, so watch out for that. I might post it on Alex's account or I may start my own—so watch out for _me_!

Alex: Okay. Let's get this story started. Oh—and by the way, this thing starts with Vash on the planet Gunpowder, just because we think he's the only one capable of _accidentally _creating a warp hole to another dimension of time and getting sucked in with his brother Knives—YES! _KNIVES IS IN THIS AND MAYBE SOMEONE ELSE FROM THE TRIGUN WORLD, but you won't know who until later on_. They go back in time to an earth that wasn't destroyed from the humans, but Vash knows his stuff since he hung out with some pretty smart people (Rem…).

Victor: ENOUGH! Let's get this party started…

**SUMMARY: (Hellsing/Trigun) **What happens when Vash and Knives somehow find themselves on earth after their final showdown? And who is this Alucard? What is Hellsing and what exactly is a _vampire_…

**DISCLAIMER: **Just about the only thing Victor and I own is the plot. Anything from Trigun or Hellsing belongs to those wonderful people who created them.

We hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE: Damn gun…

Vash slipped down the dune with his brother over his shoulder. The grains of sand shifted beneath his weary feet and he came tumbling down with Knives in tow. He was exhausted from their previous battle and even more tired from walking all day long beneath the rays of the two merciless suns, but somehow he made it. Night was falling but they had arrived.

There was their old space ship, the one that crashed all those years ago—the exact same one Knives hid inside for a year to create their Brother guns. It didn't look a tad bit different, but Vash knew he could take Knives there without someone coming across them in the desert. He needed to keep Knives isolated from the humans until he could talk him out of his sadistic ways….but who knew how long that would take.

"You know your more trouble than you're worth." Vash muttered to his unconscious brother and stood, dusting off his knees. Then he bent over to pick up Knives and headed back toward the ship. Soon he could rest and then he could help Knives with his recovery—but he wondered what the insurance girls were thinking. Maybe they would think he was dead.

He shook his head. He was such an idiot sometimes. They probably thought he was dead, or maybe _they_ would be dead before he arrived. He didn't have a very good sense of time and who knew long it would take for Knives to be sane again. Neither of the brothers was going to die from old age anytime soon.

Sighing, he rubbed his forehead with his free arm and stepped inside the ship. He could think about that later, but right now his brain was on overload.

It didn't take him long to find a room and lay his brother down on a soft bed. After changing his brother's bandages, he set off to find something to eat. He doubted anything could last a hundred years, but the humans stored their food rather well. The last time he saw a ship he found quite a good amount of edible products aboard and that was only a while back after he was wandering through the deserts. Who knew what he would find in here.

Humming a tune, he wandered down the hallways until he came across an unfamiliar room. It looked like the control room, but it reminded him of a lab rather than anything else. There was empty glass tubes shattered on the ground and empty containers along the wall shelves where something might have once lived. There was a table of mechanical parts, but this looked less dusty—possibly the table Knives used when he was creating the guns. On it was many spare parts, but something else caught his interest.

Stepping cautiously over to the table, he picked up an object that _looked_ like a gun, but not the bullet type he and Knives carried around all the time. It wasn't a laser gun either, but it looked as though it couldn't shoot any normal projectiles either. Whatever it was, Knives created it—and he could prove it after looking at it close enough. It was made from a Plant, another non-humanoid Brother of the twins.

He held it in his hand like a real gun and tested the aim…except it didn't have any aim. Either Knives was absolutely insane when he created it, or he really didn't know what he was doing when he did…Scratch that—Knives was always insane.

"What is with you?" Vash asked his unconscious brother aloud.

"PUT THAT DOWN!"

Vash jumped, not quite expecting to be answered. He spun around with the gun in hand to face his slightly older brother leaning on the doorframe heavily. He was staring at the gun with wide eyes.

"Put it down, Vash!" Knives yelled in worry, trying to step into the room. That proved too hard for him to do and he ended up staying in the doorway. "Let go of it now!"

"Okay!" Vash snapped and turned around to put it back where he found it. But there was something wrong…it seemed as though it was glued to his hands. His hand wouldn't release it no matter how many time he tried to shake it off and that worried him. What was happening?

The gun began to glow and grow warm in his hand until it was a blinding white. He tried to pry his hand free with his other one, but he couldn't let go. His Brother wanted to do something—whatever that was. What could a useless gun do besides…_explode_?

"_What the hell is this_?" Vash yelled, turning back to his brother. "What is it trying to do!"

"It was a mistake…" Knives said in fear. "I didn't mean to make it that way…"

"In what way? To do _what_!"

"It's too late, Vash." Knives said, closing his eyes. "We'll talk about this later…"

_Later_! Didn't he understand that if this thing went off, there would be no _later_.

Vash had to close his own eyes as it glowed brighter to the point he could see no more. Then his body felt numb and he was consumed by a strange warmth.

Then he passed out…

_-Hellsing—Victoria-_

"The target has entrenched into the basement! Master, it appears that I can't get a clear shot!"

Victoria sprinted down the steep stairwell to the lower floors. It was dark and dank and she could barely feel her fingers from the chilly air blowing up at her. Holding her new PSP—compliments of Walter—she leapt down the rest of the stairs and landed with a light thud at the base. She was in the parking lot basement and no one was in sight—but she could smell them…the blood…the vampire…

And Alucard—but who knew where he was! He kept jumping out of walls.

_Bang! Bang!_

The vampire dodged out from behind a pillar and shot at her with God-damn good aim. She was caught once in the left shoulder, but ducked before the next bullet could claim her head, rolling behind the nearest pillar to her right. Back against the cold stone, she waited in silence, listening for when her prey moved.

"Master, I could use a little help right about now…" She muttered, slowly peeking around the corner.

_Bang_!

Eyes wide, she returned to a safe position before she was hit. Where the hell did this guy learn how to shoot? Did vampires only ever sire military personnel?

"_Situation B." _Alucard's voice rang throughout the deep basement. _"Releasing control ark restriction system to level 5. Power restriction is unlocked until the target has been eternally silenced."_

"Heh." Victoria chuckled. "This guy doesn't have much luck left."

The basement grew darker and the shadows of Victoria and the vampire became blood red on the floors. Several crimson eyes appeared above the target, locking on the man lecherously. She felt a little hungry herself, but she would leave this to her master. He didn't get much fun out of his job now that Incognito was defeated with such ease. There was barely an opponent to call worthy.

"_Hold still, punk. I'm going to **eat** you…"_

"NO!" The vampire screamed, and Victoria laughed.

A large fanged mouth appeared behind the head of the vampire, drawing open to take a bite. It was then that the vampire felt Alucard's heavy breath on his neck and turned around—only to have his face removed in one chomp. He twitched—something Victoria didn't see happen too often—before falling to his knees, and them lying limply on the cold hard ground. Upon hitting the ground, he exploded into a cloud of dust, and the room returned to normal.

"_Target has been silenced. Power restriction complete. Returning to power level ten."_

Victoria paused. "Level ten? What's level ten supposed to be?"

"_Don't know." _He said, appearing before her. "I guess poking someone to death—of which I can do."

A joke—how rare, and she actually laughed at this one.

"Very funny." She smiled. "Where did you get that from?"

"I'm not joking."

She froze.

"Police girl, I'm serious." He said, a smirk creeping onto his face in his usual manner. "Except I use all my fingers."

Then she remembered. The first time they met, he shoved his hand through a ghoul's chest.

Poke to kill.

Then their conversation was rudely interrupted by a large flash emitting from farther inside the parking lot. Darkness followed…and they were left without a clue to what to do. It wasn't an explosion…but no one else was supposed to be inside the building.

Alucard's face lit up. "Something's coming, Police Girl…and it's _powerful_…"

Another vampire? Alucard seemed to think so. He was practically grinning his face off with excitement as he slowly sunk into the floor.

"I'll be right back…" He said and was gone…

-_Alucard-_

It was wonderful…the scent of raw power just waiting to be released in something like, let's say, a _battle_? This could be no human—a demon or a vampire, but a _worthy_ vampire at the very least. Just the smell of him was enough to inform Alucard that this was no weakling like Incognito.

This would be fun…

He raised a hand and lifted himself up out of the floor when the scent grew strong enough that he could taste it. It was dark, but he could see as easy as if it were day. There, lying on his back in the parking lot, was a man in a red coat—same colour as Alucard's. He was unconscious…what a pity…

He casually strode up beside the man and stared down at the young man, a blond haired guy who had his hair spiked up. He had a small beauty-mark by his left eye—oh, how scary. He didn't look anything at all like a vampire—not at all the merciless type. But that would make it all the more fun if he woke up to be a real slayer. But the peachy skin kind of took away the vampire sense…what was he then?

"Maybe I'll drink from you later." Alucard sighed and knelt down to pick up the man. He'd bring him back to Hellsing HQ for questioning…and maybe a little snack. He could still talk if he was a vampire—besides, since when was the last time he drank fresh blood.

Disappointed, he started off to find Victoria. This was going to take some time to explain to Sir Integra—she'd go through the roof.

-A and V-

Victor: I like Victoria. She's named after me.

Alex: (_Smacks Victor_) Jerk. (_To readers _:) Okay—there's our beginning. I know I don't usually ask people to review if they don't want to, but do it for my cousin. This is his first story…

Victor: Shut up, stupid. You just want an excuse to get reviews.

Vash: I don't want to be a vampire…whatever that is…

Victor and Alex: (_Jumping, spin around to see Vash._)

Victor: Suck it up, kid.

Vash: O.o? Kid? You do know, I'm older than grand parents.

Victor: Yeah…but I'm only scared of your older brother.

Alex: While those two talk…Thank you for reading chapter one. This one is kind of short, but we promise you it gets better.

Victor: Next time, on Hellgun—

Alex: (_Covers Victor's mouth with his hand_.) We don't have any cartoon to show them like they do in the Hellsing series. Let's just let them read if they want to find out.

Victor: (_Muffled_) Fine…have it your way.

-Until next time

-Alexnandru Van Gordon,

and

Victor Van Heiring


	2. Chapter two: Unnerving greetings

Hellgun

By Alexnandru Van Gordon and Victor Van Heiring

Alex: Greeting loyal readers! Just because we received seven reviews in one day, Victor and I are making this next chapter sooner than later so none of you get a stomach ulcer from waiting. Thanks you guys!

Victor: Mwahahahaha! I have got the seat of power!

Alex: (_Pushing Victor off and taking his spot_) Now you don't—now say something serious so we can get this started!

Victor: Shut up, preacher boy! I just ate supper but I'm still hungry for a story!

Alex: (_Sighing and shaking head._) You and your corny sayings—but you're right! Without further adieu…

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope—Nada—Nihil! Neither Victor nor I own Trigun, Hellsing, or anything of the like. This plot is all we have… (_Sniff_)…

Alex: PS—no, we did not forget Knives.

CHAPTER TWO: Unnerving greetings

Knives woke up with the weirdest headache since the day Vash almost blew him to smithereens. Well, this little accident had been because of his brother _too_, but what else would someone expect from such an idiot. Sometimes he wondered how Vash could have survived for so very long. It was one of life's greatest mysteries.

It was cold—a major difference from the boiling hot sands of the deserted planet Gunpowder. Wherever he was, it most certainly wasn't that hell hole. But yes…it was basically freezing…

Willing his eyes to open, he lifted his face from the rocky earth and took in his surroundings. There were trees…so many trees and bushes and flowers and…a walkway with a bench. That could only mean one thing—

_Humans_…

The word was like venom on his tongue, a taste he despised with all his heart and soul. This place would meet the same demise as the earth Rem came from, and it would be because of those monsters. Vash thought he was a monster, but if only he could see this now…then he would know what they destroyed.

Furious, he lifted his fist and slammed it back to the ground before standing up. Gunpowder, earth…and now this beautiful place! He couldn't stand it! Humans were a persistent parasite that infested any crack or cranny they could find. It was so damn annoying and disturbing, the thought of it made him nauseous. He had to find the humans and their colonies…he had to destroy them before this place fell to the same doom Earth had faced.

There was a scream, a delicate and soothing sound he had longed to hear for quite some time. A female of the human race was either dying or suffering a torment too painful to endure. The scream was like music to his ears…

Smirking, he limped off in the direction of the scream, a hand held over a bullet wound that re-opened. He could handle the pain. He just wanted to see the ordeal…

Standing behind a tree, he squinted in the dark of the night at two figures sitting on a bench. Well…one was leaning over—a man…kissing the neck of the wide-eyed woman. Her mouth was opened a gap and her eyes stared blankly at the starry sky above. She made no further sounds, but her hand twitched, a symbol that she was still alive and suffering from whatever pain she was feeling. But what was causing it…

He squinted harder, a grin playing on his pale face. The man wasn't kissing her neck—he was chewing on it, a thin line of blood trickling down her delicate neck. He was consuming the very essence of her life—something she deserved for being a pathetic human. How he was enjoying this…

The man brought his face away from her and wiped what little blood he had on his face off with the back of a hand. He dropped her and she fell to the ground like a rag doll, dying without anyone to care. The man should have eaten all of her, but who was Knives to say? At least the man was right in his mind to do what he was doing.

The man turned his high cheek boned face in the direction of Knives, seeming to know of Knives presence as he stalked towards the tree. He had long red hair and unnatural violet eyes. His glasses fell down his nose, but he pushed them back up with a grin, his pale thin face showing the look of a true hidden demon. He was adorned in a three-quarter length white suit (Victor: for those of you who don't know what that means, the coat of the suit goes down to about the knees), and he appeared to be about thirty in age, but something about the air of him told Knives he was older. The man was interesting, and Knives felt he liked this guy…

"Good evening, sir." The man said with a British accent. Knives remembered Rem imitating the British dialect when he and Vash were kids—but that couldn't be so. England was on earth, and the British didn't have much influence on the surviving human race. In fact, not many survived even before the humans evacuated earth.

Knives continued to grin and didn't move from his spot. "Evening to you, sir. Would you mind telling me where I am. I seem to be lost…"

"Lost?" The man asked in sarcastic surprise. "I do so hope someone goes looking for you. It would be such a pity if you suddenly disappeared."

"I can't say I would be missed."

The man stopped a pace away from him, grinning with his slightly fanged mouth. "Is that so?"

And he lunged.

Knives saw it coming and stepped aside as simply as he would, had he been dodging a bullet. The man—or whatever he was—tried again, reaching out to grab Knives. The man was fast—Knives had to admit that—but he wasn't nearly as fast as him. He stepped aside again, but this time brought his fist up into the man's gut and they both paused after the action. Pain registered in the man's mind and he stumbled back a step, a hand on his stomach as he frowned.

"You aren't human." The man said in disappointment.

"And neither are you."

The man grinned. "So what? Never saw a vampire before? I thought news got out about us after that stupid newsgirl."

"I told you—I'm lost. Doesn't that indicate that I'm not from around here?"

"I suppose…" Then he laughed. "If you're not human—than _what_ exactly are you?"

This was going to be _very_ interesting…

_-Alucard-_

It didn't take him very long to return to the Hellsing HQ, and when he arrived he was not at all surprised that nobody dared to ask him where he had been. Everyone should have been asleep, but there was an agent who stared at him until Alucard turned his head the man's way. The man averted his gaze immediately and continued with whatever work he had set out to do, the usual behavior of the humans in his presence. Sir Integra was one of the few who showed no fear toward him…or at least she _tried_ to act like she wasn't afraid.

Integra stalked down the steps towards him. He could tell that she was feeling confrontational today, especially since he was carrying what appeared to be a man in his powerful arms with ease. A demanding look was painted on her face as her hole opened to say something.

"Who or what may I ask is that?"

"You may ask him when he wakes." Was his plain reply. She was always in a bad mood.

An eyebrow rose and her lips pursed. She was in a bad mood alright.

"I trust I can leave that to you Alucard. After all, you're the one who brought _that_ here."

"Yes, Master." He replied, bowing his head and she continued to her office.

'_This should be interesting.' _He grinned and made his way to one of the many rooms in the dark basement. It was where he and Police Girl dwelt during the day and _questioned_ captured opponents.

He walked through the halls with an elegant grace, almost as though he wasn't touching the ground. It was dark and dank, his inhuman footsteps making no sound on the pavement. Maybe screams would be heard later on…but that all depended…

Coming across a torture room furnished with a chained table, his grin grew and he entered silently. He laid the young man down on the table and returned to the heavy bolted door and locked it.

_Click!_

Now they were alone.

Returning to the prisoner, he stared down at the sleeping figure and pondered…how was he going to wake him? Simple…by entering his dreams…

He placed his right hand over the man's face, half an inch away from touching him. A shadow was cast down upon his face, but it wasn't normal…it leaked into the cracks of his mind and filled every corner. There were visions of a desert…and a woman with long black hair and the face of an angel. She was kind and free-spirited…and dead. Then there was another person, a man identical by face to the one he held captive. Brothers—twins perhaps? He couldn't tell. The man's mind was more complicated than anything he had ever entered before. The only other thing he could get from him was a single word.

_Knives_.

"A murderer?" He exited the man's mind and stared down at him. "Perhaps I will have some fun with you after all, but first…"

The hunger inside him grew tenfold and he could hear his prisoner's heartbeat. His blood smelt different, sweeter than that of a normal human. He was indeed something special, and Alucard couldn't wait to find out what. But first…

Fangs barred, he leaned forward…

_-Vash-_

He felt he was hit by a truck…or shot in the head with a rubber bullet. Either way, he was feeling none too good. And what was this? What was the hot breath on his neck?

He eyes slowly fluttered opened and he felt the pain return to his heavy limbs. They felt like they were filled with lead and his head felt as though someone pried it open with a crow-bar. There were two pricks against the tender flesh of his neck and that woke him up completely. Startled, he pushed the man away from him and sat up in sheer horror.

He covered the part of his neck with a gloved hand and stared at the man with wide eyes. "_Sheesh_! I can't even fall asleep without worrying about some guy getting fresh with me! Are you mad? You can pay a man to aid your pleasures for God's sake!"

"Are you suggesting I swing both ways?" The strange—and bold—man asked with a small frown.

"_What would you think in my position_!"

"That I was about to be bitten by a vampire."

Vampire…vampire…Rem once told him about them, but wasn't that a creature from a folklore. Fangs, lived during the night, sired humans by drinking their blood…DRINKING BLOOD!

"_Eek_!"

The man grinned and stepped closer—but then there was a ringing knock on the heavy bolt door. They both paused in silence until there was another knock which broke the door opened. It flew open and banged against the wall, and a young, blond-haired girl stepping inside with an embarrassed look upon her.

"Ummm…sorry, Master. I didn't mean to hit it that hard."

"What is it, Police Girl." The man asked in his deep voice.

Vash looked from one and then to the other. They both had red eyes and small fangs…Oh great! Another vampire! That was all he needed.

"Would someone care to tell me who you are, why I am here—and where exactly _here_ is?"

The girl stared at him…and she too grinned. "Hey—who's he?"

This was just spectacular…

A and V-

Alex: Well, that's it for now. Oh—and I found out that Vash's planet is named Gunsmoke, not Gunpowder. My bad.

Victor: What kind of name is that anyway?

Alex: I don't know… (_Shrugs_.) Now—thank you again for reviewing! This story is doing far better than what we expected.

Victor: Whatever.

Alex: thanks again for reading and we promise things will heat up soon. Sorry for Vash's _misunderstanding_. We just had to add a little humor in for the heck of it.

Bowing

Alexnandru Van Gordon,

and

Victor Van Heiring


End file.
